


Glad You're Here

by lovekernel



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovekernel/pseuds/lovekernel
Summary: Bea gets a call about what happened to Alicia and comes back





	Glad You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt requested by Anonymous on tumblr!

In her morphine-induced doze Alicia heard slow footsteps and someone’s presence near her. She heard a chair being lifted and set down closer to the bed, and a creak as someone sat down. She felt them take her hand. She thought it was Ethan at first but it didn’t feel like his or any man’s hand. Elle maybe? She’d know if it was her Mum.

It took Alicia a few minutes to wake properly. Time seemed to be passing strangely, it felt like it had been hours since she noticed the person next to her and at the same time only a few seconds. When she finally opened her eyes it took another moment to focus and drag her eyes to her left side. She thought she was still dreaming when she saw who it was. “Bea?”

Bea looked up at her guiltily when she heard Alicia’s voice. “Hey. Hey, I’m sorry I woke you up. Go back to sleep.”

“What are you doing here? You should be in Paris by now. What time…” Alicia was struggling to get her thoughts together.

“My flight got delayed a couple hours. I was just about to get on the plane when Rash called and told me what happened.” Bea had been terrified of what she was going to find when she got to the hospital, after hearing only what Rash knew from when he was helping to treat Alicia.

“You missed your flight?” Alicia asked confusedly, still not totally aware of what was happening or how Bea could be right next to her. After everything that happened that night, it felt like it had been days since they said goodbye.

“Yeah, of course. I heard you were hurt and I came straight back. God, I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“You shouldn’t be here, Bea.”

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be. Except maybe in a universe where you’re not injured and none of this ever happened.” Bea instantly regretted that poor attempt at lightening the mood, she just wasn’t sure how to deal with this.

“You missed your flight,” Alicia said again. 

“That’s correct.”

“Bea…” Alicia closed her eyes and put her head back.

“What happened?” Bea asked softly.

Alicia still couldn’t quite get her thoughts together. “What do you know?”

“That the ambulance you were being carried in as a patient was in an accident on the motorway,” Bea responded as if she still didn’t believe it.

“Yeah, that’s the headline.”

“Alicia, what did you need an ambulance for? Look, I read your chart, how did this happen?”

Alicia wanted to be careful about how she told Bea, but with her head so cloudy she wasn’t sure how. “Um… Eddie… came around after you left.”

“What?” Bea said, switching from concern to anger within a second. “Why? What was he doing anywhere near you?”

“We talked. We argued. We were both really angry. He pushed me through the back door.”

Bea didn’t say anything, still processing, but her expression said it all, she was furious. Alicia could tell she was holding back all the things she really wanted to say so she wouldn’t upset her, but she could imagine what they were.

Bea took a breath and softened her voice for Alicia. “Where’s Eddie now?”

“I don’t know. This isn’t something he can deny doing though. The police probably got him.”

“When did this happen? The accident happened hours ago, I haven’t been gone that long.”

“I think he, um…” Alicia didn’t want to say it but she knew Bea might realise it soon enough. “I think he waited until you left, Bea, before he came to the door.”

Bea was quiet, her eyes flickered around as she was deep in thought.

Alicia squeezed her hand. “I know what you’re thinking. This wasn’t your fault.”

“I should never have left.”

“You couldn’t have known…” Alicia said. 

Bea looked away from Alicia’s face. If she had stayed like she said she would, Alicia would never have been left alone after everything that happened that day, as she shouldn’t have been. If she stayed Alicia would be okay right now, probably at home asleep or chatting with her at the kitchen table. Leaving was a mistake.

“I’m staying now.”

Alicia shook her head. “No. No, you’re not, Bea.”

“Yes, I am. I have to be here. I shouldn’t have gone, I said I’d stay and that’s exactly what I should have done, it’s what I’ll do now.”

Alicia kept shaking her head. “No, Bea.” Her mind was swimming trying to come up with reasons Bea had to go. It wasn’t Bea’s responsibility to take care of her, she was missing out on a huge opportunity and Alicia didn’t want to be the reason. “I don’t need you.”

“Really?” Bea said bitterly. “After what happened just after I left, you really think so?”

“Bea, you have to go!” Alicia probably would have shouted if she wasn’t feeling so weak.

Bea rubbed her arm, not expecting the outburst and regretting her tone. “Hey, calm down. I’m sorry. This isn’t your problem, it’s my decision,” she said gently.

“Not if you’re going to be stupid about it!” Alicia said, exasperated. Bea was so stubborn, she rarely changed her mind, and Alicia couldn’t think of anything that would make her leave.

“Alicia, I can’t leave you now.”

“I want you to.”

Bea sighed, frustrated with herself for getting Alicia so worked up. She didn’t want to argue with her, or upset her at all in her condition, but she felt like she knew better what to do right now.

“The course starts tomorrow right?” Alicia asked.

“Relax, sweetheart. All that can wait.”

“You’ll get the next flight to Paris,” Alicia said firmly.

“I don’t want to, I want to be here.”

“I don’t want you here!” Alicia said sharply.

Bea didn’t respond, she just looked at Alicia’s face and knew now she meant what she said. It was what Alicia had been saying since she found out Bea got on the course, not to give it up because she was afraid of leaving her alone.

“You have to go,” Alicia said. “You made a commitment.”

“Alicia, I’m committed to you too.”

“Don’t stay for me. Please don’t, Bea, I really don’t want you to.”

“I need to know you’re going to be okay.” Bea felt so helpless. Of course she wanted to go on the course, she had worked so hard for it, but she knew that if she left now she would spend all her time in Paris worried and wondering about Alicia.

“I’ll be fine, Bea. I’m not keeping secrets anymore and there are other people here to help me. My family, Ethan. I’ve got support and I’ll use it, you don’t have to worry about that. ”

Bea leaned back and thought everything through, what Alicia wanted, what Alicia needed, what would happen if she didn’t go to Paris. Alicia watched her thinking it over and saw it on Bea’s face when she made the decision. She waited for her to say something.

“Okay,” Bea said after a moment. “If you really want me to go… I will.”

Alicia let out a long breath. “Good.”

“I have conditions though.”

Alicia closed her eyes for a second and opened them. “Okay, what are they?”

“You have to keep in touch. You have to talk to me and keep me updated. I can’t worry about everything I don’t know in Paris, I need to know you’re okay and supported or I can’t leave you.”

“Okay.”

“Don’t use the distance as an excuse not to talk to me.”

“I wouldn’t!”

“No,” Bea said. “I mean... don’t think you can avoid talking about the hard stuff just because I can’t see your face and know there’s more going on. You can’t leave things out because you’re afraid of worrying me, I want to know so I can help.”

Alicia nodded. “Alright.”

“Text me as much as you can, call me at least once a week, preferably twice, I’ll be busy but I’ll clear time for you every week, so, I don’t know, I could probably warn you in advance that I’m going to call, but also don’t feel like you can’t call me anytime, because I’ll drop everything for you…” Bea paused in her plans and focused properly on Alicia’s bewildered face. “Am I overwhelming you?”

Alicia shook her head tiredly. “Just write it down, I’m not sure I’ll remember all that tomorrow.” She laughed. “Or the best part of this conversation.”

Bea smiled, just glad to see Alicia look happier. 

“Hey,” Alicia said. “Book your flight with me now, so I know you did it.”

“Seriously, Alicia?”

“Yeah, seriously. Get your phone out.”

Bea sighed and obeyed. She scrolled through the next available flights, with her eyebrows furrowed.

Well?” Alicia asked. “When is it?”

“Just hang on a second,” Bea replied.

Alicia got impatient watching her, leaned forward slightly and lifted her arm in a feeble attempt to take Bea’s phone. Bea pushed her back gently with a hand on her shoulder. “Lie back down, you only have to ask,” she said as she handed the phone to Alicia.

“This one’s in four hours,” Alicia said squinting at the screen. “That’s good, you can stay a while then.”

Bea took her phone back and looked at the flight details. “Not long enough.”

“Don’t argue with me, Bea. Book it.”

“I don’t feel good about this,” Bea said, but she complied and started the process to buy a ticket.

“I know you don’t,” Alicia said, “but it’s the right thing to do.”

“It doesn’t feel like it.”

“Thanks for doing it,” Alicia said. “I know it’s hard for you to give up like that.”

“If it were for anyone else... ” Bea responded. She confirmed the purchase on the ticket and locked her phone, putting it back in her pocket.

Alicia smiled and stretched her hand across the blanket until Bea noticed and took it.

“I should’ve said…” Alicia began quietly, all her energy gone after their argument.

“What?” Bea asked, alert in case Alicia needed something.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Alicia said, putting her remaining strength into gripping Bea’s hand a little tighter. “Thanks for coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> In some universe, Bea stays, but in that universe Alicia Monroe is a totally different person and actually lets her. In this one, and on the show, Alicia would never have let Bea stay and give up an amazing opportunity for her. If it were any other way I don't think I'd love this friendship quite as much. Thanks for reading!


End file.
